WataMote Volume 10 Omake
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis This Omake is divided into three one-page sections. After Chapter 89 (喪89その後) At the Kuroki Residence, Tomoko's mother calls Tomoko to tell her that her friend is there to see her. Tomoko finds Kotomi panting and asking if she found her bag and cellphone. She smiles with a blushing face that Tomoko finds scary. After Chapter 91 (喪91その後) In the aftermath of the disastrous lunch with Tomoko and Tomoki, Akari and Kotomi sit in silent embarrassment. Akari breaks the silence by asking "Onēsan . . . no . . . Senpai" if she likes Tomoki. Sweating, Kotomi stammers, but Akari insists that she tell the truth. Still stammering, a blushing and sweating Kotomi admits that she does. Akari forgives her but, with a wink and smile, declares themselves "rivals" and vows that she will not "lose." To herself, Kotomi wonders if Akari would become angry if she declared that she found it funny to hear something pleasant from a girl who had just said "dick." Rationalizing that Akari did demand that she tell the truth, Kotomi smiles and makes that remark. Akari explodes vowing never to forgive her. Unpopular Girl and Literature Girl Walking along a street with Tomoko, Yuri asks what Tomoko is looking at. Tomoko explains that it is a "4-Koma Manga" published on Twitter by TW14. They pass another girl wearing black gloves as she also reads as Tomoko asks Yuri if she knows of the manga. Yuri confesses that she does not read much manga, and to herself, Tomoko deems it more important that the girl she just past looks "really painful" and is trying to look like a "Literature Girl." The girl also looks back thinking about "that girl" with "unkempt hair and a long skirt." She thinks that, perhaps, Tomoko's type of "Literature Girl" might also work. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko *Kotomi Komiyama *Mrs. Kuroki *Akari Iguchi *Tomoki Kuroki (mentioned) *Yuri Tamura *Literature Girl (unnamed) Referebacks *As the titles suggest the first takes place after Chapter 89 which concludes with Kotomi realizing that she left her bag and cell phone at Tomoko's. The second takes place after Chapter 91 where Akari accidentally confesses that she wishes to see Tomoki's unmentionables. Trivia * As usual, the kanji for "mourning" (喪) is used rather than "chapter." Cultural References *'Literature Girl' (文学少女・''Bungaku Shōjo'') *'4 Koma Manga' *'TW14' Memorial Moments *Kotomi's expression after arriving back at Tomoko's home. *"Unpopular Literature Tomoko" *Akari does claim she will continue to pursue Tomoki. Quotes *“You know, it's funny hearing something pleasant from someone who just said 'dick!'" - Kotomi to Akari *"Walking around wearing black gloves and tights while reading?! Is she trying to be a 'Literature Girl' with that?!" - Tomoko Gallery Akari V10 Omake.png|Akari does not appreciate Kotomi's humor. Unpopular Literature Girl V10 Omake.png Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 10